bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Void Walker Zenia
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Warden of the Void' (100% boost to ATK, 40% boost to max HP, raises normal hit amount. Spark damage boosts BB gauge & greatly boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount) ''ES: '''Crossing Dimensions ''(30% boost to all parameters & considerably raises normal hit amount when ''Obsidian Core Amplifier ''is equipped) ''BB: Void Shift: Dimensional Blade ''(25 powerful combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, adds DEF Ignore effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns) ''SBB: 'Void Walk: Warp Storm (30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts own ATK for 3 turns)'' ''UBB: Void Trigger: Quantum Chaos ''(40 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts ATK for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview Discussion of the Year: Zenia's Omni! She came recently as Gumi had told us. The hype was high, but the results... boy, you should see the comments of her page. It's almost like Quaid VS Ciara and it tempted me to do another Brawl Zone ''between Gumi Zenia and Player Zenia. Maybe I'll do that later after seeing how people will crash my opinion after this... ''UPDATE: We have an update! Yaaaay!! (Not that much, it was just some twerks.) 'Leader Skill Grade: 'B Zenia gives a 40% max HP and a 100% ATK boost, which is similar to what Rize does. I don't have anything more to talk about this, so let's move on to the specifics! Zenia lost her BB ATK boost to win another type of buffing: normal hit count boost, something left with Rahgan, Charis and Mizerka. She gives a +1, which is literally doubling the hit count. However, there's a 50% damage penalty present on this boost, so it's not that perfect. It works on things like Trials or content where you won't be BBing that oftenly. She also has Spark buffs, which includes 2-3 BC fill and the conditioned 120% Spark damage boost once you execute 15 Sparks. I'm not against that sort of conditioning, like I said in Lauda's LS. After all, Astall and Jed have done worse. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'A Things go a little further here. She gains a 30% all parameter boost and a +2 hit count boost when you equip her Obsidian Core Amplifier. Zenia has now a +3 hit count boost alone, which is impressive at some point. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'B Zenia's BB uses a 1000% damage modifier, which is way higher than the normal modifier for Omni Units. Thanks to her stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Be careful that her is a ST (single target) BB. Zenia still has her instant BC fill, evolved to 10 BC. That's the highest instant fill you can get, if you're not counting ST nukers like Melina (who's a 7-Star) and Serge. Also, let's not count Tilith. Her DEF Ignore is also present, but you're gold if you have Rize on your team. What's acutally new is her self 50% Spark damage boost. Now I know the stack goes Normal + Conversion + Elemental Type + Self, but I don't know how that actually works with Spark, so I'm unsure. All in all, Zenia's BB didn't change that much. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: '''A OK, now this is a point highly discussed by people. Zenia has a 700% AoE modifier, which is higher than the common around Omnis. Thanks to her stats, she'll do damage. Unlike BB, SBB hits all targets. Now Zenia keeps buffing normal hit count, giving another +1 for 3 turns. Units will have a +2 if you combine that with her LS. Herself with go to a +4, which it's already nuts for a normal hit count boost, IMO. There's no damage penalty (as long as I know), so normal hits will keep doing the same damage. This is what exchanged the BB ATK buff she had before. Zenia's Spark buff just gained an upgrade, going from 80% to 100%. Also, she has now a 100% self ATK boost. ''UPDATE: ''So from today on, Zenia's Spark damage buff has gone to 130%. This is the highest Spark damage buff given by an Unit, not mentioning SP enhancements. '''Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'A Zenia's UBB uses a 1500% damage modifier, which is the minimum modifier of Omni Units. Thanks to her stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Zenia now gives a +3 hit count boost, which is the normal you would get from on UBB. What's interesting is that the hits now deal 100% of extra damage, which is a good thing. Now I question if her LS penalty halves this damage or not... She also gives a 300% Spark damage boost which is the normal between Spark Units like Vern, Zero and... ugh, Daze (I never wanted to use her as example for this). Last thing is that her ATK buff went to 350%. Not much to comment here. 'SP Enhancements Old Grade: '''C '''New Grade: '''B OK, Zenia's SP is good and it isn't at the same time. Why? Cost. Yeah, Zenia has a huge cost for anything that's considerably useful for her. ''UPDATE: With the reduction on 2 Costs, I can see future for Zenia's enhancements now. 1. 50% boost to ATK = 10 SP 2. Boosts ATK when HP gauge is over 50% (50% ATK boost) = 10 SP 3. Boosts ATK when BB gauge is over 50% (50% ATK boost) = 10 SP Clearly, these are options that one could pass, but a 150% total boost is amazing. 4. 70% to Spark damage = 10 SP 5. Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% = 10 SP '70% boost to Spark damage Spark damage boosts on Zenia are really effective, considering her own normal hit count up at this point and her small array of self boosts. 6. Slightly reduces damage taken for 1 turn when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount (25% reduction when 50000 damage dealt) = 30 SP OK, this is different. Zenia's SP buff conditions her to deal damage, not take damage. That's unusal. Possible? Depends. 7. Adds normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns for SBB = 50 SP I can already see many people using this in Colosseum if they don't have Fizz... 8. Enhances SBB's damage dealt by normal hit amount increase effect (+ 50% boost) = 50 SP (Old) 8. Enhances SBB's damage dealt by normal hit amount increase effect (+ 50% boost) = 30 SP (New) So Zenia's boost will deal 50% more damage which already nulls her LS penalty for 3 turns. It's cool if you're bothered by that. 9. Enhances SBB's normal hit amount increase effect (+1) = 50 SP 9. Enhances SBB's normal hit amount increase effect (+1) = 30 SP Now it goes to +2. So Units will receive a +3, with UBB +5. Meanwhile, Zenia goes to +5 and with UBB to +8. OK, actually surprised. Dream teams of normal hit power will love this. 10. Allows UBB's effects to last for 4 turns = 40 SP UBB extending. Nothing surprising but slightly gamechanging at some point. '''''I owe build help with Rozalia and I'll owe with Zenia too. Sorry. 'Arena/Colosseum' Grade: '''A In and in, Leader or Sub. She has a 51 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is pretty good. I can feel Zenia becoming one of the most used LS, simply for possible OTKO on Colosseum. If not that, her normal hit count boost helps with dealing damage to make some KO resistant units possibly lose their resistance immediately. Final Grade: A I wasn't that hyped for Zenia, since I went through her overusage period. However, I don't think she's bad at all. She's just... mediocre. No one goes for normal hitting anymore, except on the 3rd Arc, which BB spamming has become impossible and even then, Zenia's Omni Stats would be ridiculously reduced thanks to our BS Summoner Level system. In all honesty though, I'm way more Zenia now than her before considering the acutal game. We don't need another BB ATK booster for a long time because our options are plenty. Take Sirius, Avant, Azurai, Ciara, Quaid, Kalon, Lauda and Ensa-Taya as examples. Heck, if you don't have that, go with Vargas, even if he's horrible. ''UPDATE: Zenia's new update has shone some new light for her. Her SBB, which was mediocre-good is actually good now, as she can give a good buff to allies and herself. And yeah, I'll remain liking her more now than her as a 7*. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Zenia! Is she a helpful unit to you? Were you happy or angry with her Omni? How much do you want to kill me after this? Leave your comment! '''''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts